User blog:LuluTDFan/The Challenge: Armageddon
Cast | |} Game Progress Notes Episode 1 & 2 *The first challenge that determined the teams was a race with a few obstacles. The last male and female to cross the finish line would be automatically eliminated. Robbie and Sylvia crossed the finish line last and were sent to "Purgatory" (unknown to the contestants). *Three Captains were picked for each team. The winning team's captains would all be safe from elimination, making the other members of the team eligible for elimination. The losing team's captains would be the only people eligible for elimination, making all other members of the team safe. The Blue Team won and split $15,000 amongst them. **'Blue Team Captains:' Bananas, Darrell, Tori F. **'Red Team Captains:' Brad, Cara Maria, KellyAnne Episode 3 *In this challenge, the teams were split into male/female pairs, forcing one person to sit out from each team (Ozzy for the Red Team and Veronica for the Blue Team). The winning pair of each team would be tasked with choosing which male and female to send into elimination. Zach & Tori D. won for the Blue Team and Cara Maria & Tony won for the Red Team. The Blue Team had the best overall time and won $15,000 to split between it's members. Episode 4 *Before the challenge began, each team had to vote in three males and three females to participate in The Draw, for elimination. For the guys, Cory, Giovanni and Nate were picked for the Red Team and Kareem, Shane and Zach were picked for the Blue Team. For the girls, Ashley, Kam and Marie were picked for the Red Team and Briana, Tori F. and Veronica were picked for the Blue Team. The Red Team won the challenge and split $15,000 between them. In The Draw, Giovanni, Shane, Briana and Kam pulled the kill card for their respective teams. Episode 5 & 6 *In an individual challenge, the team with the best overall time and score would win $20,000. In the end, the Blue Team won once again. In the twist this week, the teams would be voting someone in to elimination from the opposite team. With Darrell, Nate, Veronica and Nicole safe from their respective team, the Red Team decided that Bananas and Tori F. would go into elimination while the Blue Team voted in Marie and Brad. Episode 7 *In the daily mission, the two teams went one at a time. The male and female from each team with the slowest time or that is not able to complete the challenge, will automatically be sent into elimination. Overall, the Red Team had the best time and won $20,000. Kailah, Kareem and Ashley DQ'd during the challenge and were automatically sent into elimination while Nate had the slowest time on his team for the males. Episode 8 & 9 *As the most recent elimination winners, Kailah and Kareem got to pick one male and one female from the other team to eliminate on the spot. Kailah selected Cara Maria to go home and Kareem selected Brad to go home. In the challenge, the Blue Team won $20,000. The contestants for elimination were picked similarly to The Duel. Kam and Nelson were not selected and picked to go against Veronica and Zach in the elimination round. Episode 11 *As there were now three teams, one male and one female from each of the losing teams would be thrown into elimination. The newly formed Black Team won the challenge and $25,000 to split between them. The Blue Team voted in Jenna and Kareem into elimination, while the Red Team voted in Marie and Cory. Jenna and Cory triumphed over Marie and Kareem, who were sent to Purgatory. Purgatory Category:Blog posts